Esas risas
by ZeroxFull
Summary: Al parecer Billy ahora esta ¿vivo? Y pasara una linda tarde junto a Spencer, divirtiendose pero hay algo en esto...


**Notitas de Cice: **Hi buddys, ¿Cómo están? ¿Listos para el lemon? Jaja Que bueno que no por que no hay nada de eso acá e.e Pero bueno escribí es One-shot de estos shiquillos para ver si de verdad les caería bien que me hiciera un fic de ellos pero de Billy de la misma edad y vivito para enamorarse de Spencer, werever si eso quieren déjenme reviews sobre si neta netón lo quieren :'v Pero bueno quiero que disfruten esta lecturita de un solo cap a ver que tal se sienten después de leerlo buddys, am not bad the life it's bad.

**Advertencias: **Esto es _ChicoxChico/Slash/ _Si no gustas del genero no lo leas mejor ve a hacerle Bushing a Naruto por que ahora siente el Karma, Nada me pertenece , nada de caricatura ni personajes solo la historia que salio de mi mente, la pareja es Ectofeature así que amala.

Sin más lean tranquilamente esta historia~

_Billy_

-Buena esa Baruch- sonrió Spencer, sabe que no me gusta ese nombre y aún así el lo… -¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo Baruch?- me miro medio preocupado

-¿Qué? Ah, si, te dije que me llamaras Billy- Apenas reaccione respondí

-Hehe ¿Qué? Jamás me has dicho que te diga Billy, creo que ese malteada te esta afectando amigo-bromeo Spencer moviéndome un poco con su codo en realidad fue muy brusco, eso dolió…

-Auch, que dices, ten mas cui- Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, espera un momento acabe de quejarme espera otro segundo mas, de ¿dolor? ¿Qué pasa aquí?! –Spencer ¡tu! Estas aquí y yo también pero-Me levante de imprevisto , mire mis manos , no vi nada a través de ellas hasta empecé a verme todo el cuerpo de atrás y adelante – Mírame! No.. ¡No soy transparente!-

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? Jamás has sido transparente, hablas como si fueras un fantasma- me respondió pensando que bromeaba aun así estaba medio extrañado a mi reacción

-Pero yo si…- Esto es raro, aquí pasa algo, yo no soy… ¿un fantasma? Esto si que es raro ¿de que me perdí?, tome asiento viendo al vacío aún sorprendido

-Oye ya enserio ¿estas bien? Estas actuando raro- Puso una cara de preocupación mirándome

Lo voltee a ver a los ojos-Tu… ¿te has hecho mas alto?- Pregunte al ver la facilidad que tuve para verlo

-¿Qué dices? Si tenemos la misma estatura ¿recuerdas? De eso discutíamos ayer ¿no te quedo claro Baruch?-

-¿La misma estatura? Pero si soy mayor que tu ¿de que hablas? Es mas ¿Por qué me dices Baruch? Billy llámame B-I-L-L-Y- Spencer me esta asustando que eso de la misma estatura no recuerdo haber discutido algo así y Baruch se supone que el no sabia de ese nombre a parte de que estoy..

-Viejo enserio deja de jugar me estas asustando, ¿Qué edad piensas que tienes? Ambos tenemos 14 y medimos lo mismo no seas tonto, además jamás me habías dicho que te llamara Billy desde niños siempre te he llamado Baruch ¿Por qué ahora te incomoda? De verdad siento que tienes algo será mejor ir a casa hermano- Me respondió y no lo creí… el dijo ¿14? ¿desde niños? ¿a casa? Dame un momento ¿estoy vivo y coleando? ¿vivimos en las misma casa? Esto me esta asustando mucho de verdad y esta malteada sabe a rayos no se por que pediría esta basura, wow espera ¡debo confirmarlo!

-Spencer dame tu teléfono un segundo!-

-¿Ah? Claro bro aquí esta- Saco su teléfono y me lo dio en la mano, lo tome bruscamente y no me lo creí yo… tengo 14 y estoy vivo ¿que clase de bendición es esta? – Amigo ¿estas bien? ¿De nuevo tendrás esa faceta donde no dejar de mirarte a ti mismo? Por que si es así volvamos a casa la ultima vez la gente nos veía raro-lo voltee a ver con una gran sonrisa esto era lo máximo no me quiero cuestionar esto lo quiero aprovechar

-Olvídalo broamigo, lo del nombre y todo, vamos a caminar al parque y rentemos una de esos mini-karts para trolear a los niños- Lo tome de la mano y salimos rápidamente del lugar que felicidad puedo sentir la mano de Spencer es tan pequeña y cálida

-¿Eh? Baruch suéltame la mano puedo caminar yo solo-

Lo voltee a ver y no lo creía Spencer estaba poniéndose rojo, se soltó de mi pero esta vez lo deje pasar, solo le sonreí a su cara que empezaba a notarse mas roja- Entonces camina hay mucho por hacer!-

-Haha Baruch enserio algo te debió picar-

No me di tiempo de nada todo esto era divertido, la gente empezó a odiarnos tras casi hacer un "mega choque" contra todos esos niños que se ponían en el camino, idiotas no saben manejar estilo Cobra, Spencer estaba que se moría de risa, eso de asustar a la gente cuando empezaba a atardecer fue lo mejor, fingir ser zombis ahí si que morí yo, aun cuando la última nos persiguiera el novio de la chica que cayó del susto, fue tan divertido reír con el , correr por nuestras vidas tomados de la mano por que, el tipo parecía corredor profesional siquiera de la mano ni uno ni otro nos quedábamos atrás fue lo mejor, sentir ese miedo tan real mi corazón casi saliéndose cuando paso por nuestro escondite intercambiar sonrisas es tan perfecto

-Esta vez si te pasaste viejo, aún no puedo aguantar la risa de recordar la cara que puso su novio cuando la chica cayo como res hahaha-

-Lo mejor fue cuando la anciana salió en defensa de su nieto diciendo: "Santo cielo! Timmy junior! Ustedes rufianes hijos de cacahuate amantes de la música punk me las pagaran" Juro por un segundo crei que la doña sacaría rayos laser de su bastón hahaha aún me siento mal por que se le cayera la dentadura y la peluca- eso ultimo lo había dicho con algo de seriedad en verdad habían ido lejos con eso

-Hahaha Si dios cierto debimos pedir disculpas cuando el San Bernardo salió de la nada y se llevo la peluca- un momento de seriedad vino a ambos – Bromeo eso fue lo mejor, juro que de recordarlo me siento mal de no haber traído la cámara!- Spencer estaba que chillaba de risa

-Cierra la boca, nos iremos al infierno por eso- Y Baruch estaba igual- Enserio broamigo este día fue épico- medio suspiro viendo las estrellas que brillaban hermosamente esa noche

-Si en verdad fue muy divertido uno de los mejores días- También miro arriba intentando contar las estrellas- Sabes… no se que haría si no estuvieras, suena extraño pero así me siento- seguía mirando arriba al parecer decir eso era incomodo para el

Baruch solo lo miro un poco sorprendido-Si, sin ti esto no seria nada divertido es decir es como si te necesitara en mi… vida- los nervios empezaron a salir junto con un sonrojo que prometía hacerse mas grande mas no quería apartar la mirada

Spencer volteo sorprendido pero empezó a sonrojarse ya que se encontró con los ojos que parecía que brillaban a propósito de su primo, no pudo decir nada ninguno, ambas miradas estaban como atrapadas en un bucle sin poder despegarse una de la otra ambos hasta olvidaban pestañear de la fijación que tenían uno del otro

-Baruch… yo te he querido decir todo este tiempo que… tu me..-

Baruch sonrojado no puedo contenerse más se acercaba a el para besarlo no podía creer que lo que siempre quiso oír de el lo escuchara ahora, se acercaron un al otro lentamente sintiendo cada vez mas sus respiraciones nerviosas pero cálidas mas acerca hasta que

-¡Billy! ¡Billy! ¡Hermano despierta ya es hora de irnos!-

Solo se medio movió en el aire haciendo una mueca para no despertar

-¡Billy enserio viejo vámonos se nos hace tarde!-

Abrió los ojos para ver al castaño viéndolo de abajo medio desesperado junto estaban sus amigos Rajeev y Shanila esperando también

-¿Cómo que Billy? ¿No dijiste que jamás te había dicho que me llamaras así? Decídete hermano- dijo aún ido intentando quitar el peso sobre sus ojos del sueño

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Viejo no sabes que dices, llevas toda la mañana dormido, mira la hora, ya es hora de irnos- señalo el reloj de su celular para confirmar la hora

-Spencer te dije que era mejor dejarlo dormir mas, parecía tener un sueño feliz- Dijo comprensiva Shanila como siempre

-Si pero no podemos dejarlo aquí-

Por fin reacciono y se sorprendió tanto que dejo de volar por unos segundos -¿Qué dices? ¿Enserio? Estaba yo ¿soñando?! No puede ser si era tan real que…- "Tan real y perfecto como un sueño…"

-¿Vez? Te lo dije estaba soñando algo lindo debiste dejarlo un rato mas-

-Creo que tienes razón, hermano enserio lo que hayas soñado si era tan importante perdón por haberte despertado- dijo Spencer viéndolo flotar a uno centímetros del piso

Se vio las manos, de nuevo, era un fantasma podía ver a través de ellas- No… no importa broamigo estaba vez si me pase durmiendo vámonos si que se esta haciendo tarde- Fingió una sonrisa que hizo que los 3 amigos se miraran extrañados mientras caminaban tras de el

-Enserio Billy, lo que haya sido lamento haberte despertado- Escucho que Spencer dijo con tono arrepentido

-Nah, no te preocupes enserio, pero si quieres compensarme cómprame mantequilla de maní y sácale los trozos –bromeo acercándose sonriendo galanmente como siempre a su cara

-Jáh, sabia que no me la dejarías fácil- Serio Spencer

Siguieron su camino a casa de Spencer y de paso compraron la aclamada mantequilla de maní pero Billy seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

"Ese sueño fue tan real, en verdad pensé que un milagro había pasado para hacerme feliz pero nunca pensé que fuera un sueño, es algo cruel, los sueños representan lo que quieres que paso mas eso… es imposible, en verdad son muy crueles a veces, siento que nunca quisiera haberlo soñado pero a la vez estoy feliz ya que ese sentimiento se sintió tan real, la calidez de sentir a la persona que quiero, la que este cuerpo no me puede brindar, algo que en realidad jamás pasara, me tortura pero… no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de haber pasado todo eso contigo, disculpa no haber sido mas rápido pero gracias por haberme dejado sentir tus sentimientos en ese momento… Spencer~"

**Notitas de Cice:** ¿Qué tal? Si te gusto a ti personita que se tomo la molestia de leer dame tu opinión y/o sugerencia de si me exprese bien me encantaría saberlar, perdón NO habrá continuación lo siento :c pero si quieres un Fic de ellos con gusto déjame si te gustaría saber de la historia que tengo en mente con un review, gracias por leer enserio lo aprecio c': Si gustan de la pareja Morby tengo un cap de ellos que subi pasense a buscarlo en mi perfil para ver si les cae la historia esa c: Sin mas adiós buddys adiós personita que me lesho hasta el final.


End file.
